


A Dangerous Play

by ProudPickle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Waverly Earp, England (Country), F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Injury, Lesbian Character, M/M, Slow Burn, Sports Injury, TBI, field hockey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudPickle/pseuds/ProudPickle
Summary: Nicole Haught is the Captain of the England Hockey Team and when new recruit Waverly Earp joins the team the attraction is instant. She's fully aware that falling for a teammate is a dangerous game to play; especially when an Olympic medal is on the line. For this reason, Nicole brushes off her feeling as a passing crush. Little does she know her teammate is trying to do exactly the same thing.Will the two girls make the dangerous play for each other's affections or is it best left ignored??





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the English Hockey AU literally nobody asked for but was stuck in my head.
> 
> I have been a part of this fandom since the beginning but have always felt somewhat on the outside. So I thought what better way to get involved than to write some fanfiction. 
> 
> Enjoy and I apologise now for any errors and mistakes and well just this mess in general.

The sun glistened through the windows of the gym, the heat radiating around the room. Nicole could feel her muscles straining as she completed her last hard push on the Wattbike. Sweat dripped down the side of her face, her chest rose and fell heavily, and a look of intense concentration ran across her face. She pedalled the last few metres before letting the tension leave her body, allowing her muscles to relax. Her head fell to the handlebars as she tried to get her breath back.

“Nicole” her coach called, a hint of concern buried in his voice. She lifted her head grimacing.  
“Yes, coach” she breathed out with uncertainty.  
“This is the new squad member Waverly Earp” and with that, he moved slightly to the left. Behind him was possibly the most beautiful girl Nicole had ever seen. Her long brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail, she wore a pale pink sports bra exposing her toned stomach and black leggings emphasising her long slender legs. This as well as the way her eyes sparkled and the way she smiled, made Nicole's breath hitch.  
“Hi, Hi I’m Haught, Nicole Haught” she stammered out, extending her hand to Waverly.  
“Nice to finally meet you” Waverly responded as she took Nicole’s hand.

Waverly knew who Nicole Haught was. She was the captain of the England Hockey team for Christ sake. Getting a place on the national team had been a dream of Waverly’s for a long time. After years of training and trials, she was finally here. Standing in the gym where the team trained shaking the hand of arguably the best hockey player to ever play for the country. It was a bit surreal but the feeling of Nicole’s hand tightly grasped around her's was keeping her grounded. After what seemed to be an unusually long amount of time for a handshake had passed, Nicole swiftly pulled her hand back. She was pretty sure if she wasn’t already red from exhaustion a pretty extensive blush would be developing on her cheeks. She glanced awkwardly at her coach before climbing off of the bike. Regaining some composure she turned to Waverly and said: “So shall I show you around”.

* * *

 

By the end of the tour, Waverly was in awe. Both of the facilities and of Nicole. The grounds were nothing like that of any club she had ever played for before. And Nicole well, she was kind and thoughtful, friendly to every person that they passed and she was clearly a very successful athlete. She was intrigued by the amazing woman in front of her and looked forward to getting to know her.

“So that about covers everything” Nicole concluded.  
“Thank you so much, Nicole, I can’t wait to get started”  
“Well, there’s no time like the present. Care to join us in the gym?”  
“That sounds great” Waverly responded, her voice coloured with both apprehension and excitement.

The two women made their way back through the complex towards the gym. As they trekked down the corridors Nicole enquired about Waverly’s hockey career so far and what she wanted to focus on in the coming months. It became obvious to the redhead that the new recruit was taking this opportunity seriously and wanted to succeed.  
“If you’re ever looking for someone to run drills with or spot for you in the gym let me know” Nicole offered. She could see the potential in Waverly and wanted to help develop that if she could. Her immediate attraction to the brunette also spurring her on.  
Waverly was taken back by the woman’s generosity, “Wow that would be amazing. Thank you so much" she blushed.  
“It’s not a problem at all Waverly Earp” Nicole smiled, flashing her dimples, a genuine look behind her eyes.

* * *

Walking into the gym Nicole led Waverly over to a group of women all standing around the coach, Dolls, who she had met earlier.

“Waverly meet the team” Nicole introduced. “Girls this is our new recruit, Waverly Earp”.  
Waverly smiled and waved at the girls huddled around in the circle.  
Dolls explained that they would be doing circuits. “Everyone pair up. Earp go with Haught and she’ll show you the ropes”  
Waverly became excited at the prospect of spending more time with Nicole and getting to know the redhead better. However, butterflies also swarmed her stomach. She wanted to make a good impression and show the redhead what she could do. It didn’t help that the captain was also incredibly attractive and Waverly could already feel a crush developing. She brushed the feeling off as excitement and nerves for joining the new team. She couldn't have these feelings for her captain on her first day on the team. It was too dangerous a game to play, too much was at stake.

Little did she know the tall redhead was feeling exactly the same way.


	2. Trepidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly makes a new friend and gets stuck into training. We find out more about Nicole's and Dolls' past and get introduced to some new characters. 
> 
> Will Nicole and Waverly manage to shake off their feelings for each other or will they just intensify?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who have read the first chapter and extra thanks to those that have left kudos.
> 
> I decided to procrastinate from revision and write another (longer) chapter.  
> A special thanks to my beta 'Grammarly' I couldn't have done it without you ;)
> 
> Warning: Mentions of sports injuries
> 
> Enjoy!

Weeks had passed since Waverly had joined the team and she had settled in well. She was getting to get to know the other girls better and had become good friends with fellow forward Chrissy Nedley. Chrissy had been on the team for a few years and had racked up a fair amount of caps in her time. She was much more experienced than Waverly so had been helping her train in the mornings before their sessions.

Waverly loved mornings like this; the sun beaming down onto the AstroTurf, a light breeze whistling in the trees, birds singing in the distance. Days like this were somewhat rare in the UK but when they did make an appearance it really made Waverly grateful for her job. To be outside doing what she loved when she could easily be stuck in an office somewhere was a gift and made her appreciate all the work she’d put in to get here. The Brunette wasn’t always so sure she’d make it as a hockey player so had also gone to university to study Classics and Latin just in case she fell short. This was common on the team, with many of the girls also having gained a degree before throwing themselves completely into Hockey.

Waverly stared intently as Chrissy flicked ball after ball up into the top right-hand corner of the goal. She examined the way the older girl positioned herself, mentally taking notes of each precise movement. Formulating a plan in her head (because after all, Waverly was a planner), she prepared to repeat the exercise herself.

“Right you’re up Earp” Chrissy called across the pitch.

Waverly rolled her neck as she made her way to the line of balls her teammate had set out for her. Standing, feet slightly wider than shoulder-width apart, stick grasped tight in her hands, back straight and rocked over at the hips she lined up her first shot. Glancing up at her target and back at the ball in front of her she took her first shot.

BANG! The ball hit the back corner, right on target. Waverly shuffled forwards lining up for and taking the next shot. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! The remaining four balls flew into the net one after the other.

 

“WOOOO” screamed Waverly a sense of pride overcoming her.

Jogging over to Chrissy, who mirrored the joy on the newcomers face, Waverly busted out her signature victory dance. Chrissy chuckled at her new friend before engulfing her in a hug.

“Congrats Earp you’ve nailed it. Now you’ve just got to be able to do it under pressure. See if you can train with a defender. Perhaps you could ask Nicole to help you with your practice. I’m sure she’d be happy to help you out” she suggested, throwing in a wink after her last sentence.

“Why the wink?” Waverly enquired curiously.

“Oh Please, Waverly! I’m not blind I can see the way you look at her. It like she’s a goddamn angel or something” Chrissy laughed.

 _‘I mean she is isn’t she’_ thought Waverly.

“Uh, Uhhhhh” the younger girl stuttered. She didn’t think she’d been that obvious. _‘Shit’_ she thought _._

Waverly had tried to ignore her crush since that first day but it was proving impossible. Every time Waverly thought she was over it, Nicole would do something and all those feelings would come rushing back. It would be something as simple as watching Nicole run laps and when Nicole would notice her she’d smile and flash Waverly those well-known dimples. It was those god damn dimples that had caused Waverly’s stomach to flutter more times than she could count.

 

“I’m really that obvious?” Waverly questioned, not daring to look up and make eye contact with her friend.

“I mean gawking at her in the gym 24/7 certainly doesn’t help” Chrissy giggled.

“Stop! It’s not funny” Waverly scolded, the seriousness dissipating as she too started to giggle.

“Do you think she knows?” she enquired the nerves creeping back in.

“I think she’s too busy gawking back at you to notice” the older of the two stated.

“Shut up! She is not! She probably just worried I’m going to mess something up” Waverly said, her insecurities shining through.

“Either way I think you should ask her for her help it would be really good for the two of you to train together” Chrissy reiterated.

“Yeah okay, I’ll ask her” Waverly responded, not quite sure if this was really a good idea.

* * *

 

Wandering back into the clubhouse the two girls made their way to the common area where the rest of the girls were sitting.

“Oh look there’s Haught, you can ask her now” Chrissy suggested.

“Uh yeah okay” Waverly shakily replied, her voice laden with uncertainty.

The two girls made their way round to where Nicole was sitting and perched on the sofa opposite.

“Hey guys” Nicole greeted, “I was watching you guys train. Looking really good Waves” dimples appearing on her cheeks as she smiled across at them.

The use of the nickname sending Waverly’s heart racing at a million beats a minute.

“The victory dance was a nice touch too” the redhead winked.

 _‘This is it. This is how I die. A Nicole Haught induced heart attack’_ Waverly thought, a red blush developing on her cheeks as she stared at the other woman.

 

Chrissy, acknowledging the embarrassment on Waverly’s face, decided to rescue her friend.

“Yeah she’s doing really well, the improvement in just a couple of weeks has been incredible.”

Regaining some composure Waverly added: “Well I’ve had a great mentor” as she bumped shoulders with Chrissy.

 _‘And I’m sure you’re the perfect student’_ thought Nicole. Nicole you see was having exactly the same problem as Waverly. Any attempt to ignore her attraction to the young Earp had failed and it was sending her into a tailspin. The Captain had seen many teammate romances fail over her hockey career and it was always at the expense of the rest of the team. Her and Dolls had worked too hard to get this squad to where they are, for her to ruin it by chasing after someone who didn’t even like her back. So for that reason, she’d tried to ignore it but she couldn’t stop the way her heart skipped a beat when she caught Waverly watching her, her brow furrowing with deep concentration or the warmness she felt when Waverly smiled at her. She just couldn’t seem to shake Waverly Earp from her head and it was driving her insane.

“Yeah Chrissy’s amazing, she’s doing a great job” Nicole responded.

“Actually I was wondering if you’d be able to help me train at all?” Waverly questioned.

Nicole struggled to suppress her excitement for the opportunity “Yeah of course. How about we grab a coffee at the end of the day and get together an action plan?” Nicole suggested.

“That sounds great! I do love a good plan!” the brunette exclaimed.

 _‘Of course she does. She’s perfect’_ thought Nicole.

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Waverly went in search of Nicole. She eventually found her in the gym talking with Dolls and a man she’d never seen before. Wandering over to the trio she noticed that Dolls had his arm slung over the smaller man’s shoulders.

“Waverly Hi, I won’t be two seconds. Dolls and Jeremy are just telling me all about their wonderful holiday to Croatia” Nicole said as Waverly reached the group.

“Hi, I’m Jeremy, Dolls’ Husband” the stranger introduced himself as he shook the brunette’s hand.

Waverly was a little taken back. Not by the fact that Dolls was married, but by how his whole demeanour was different. As a coach Dolls was stern and serious, he was well respected and carried a sense of power with him. Here however with his arm around his husband, he was a very different man. He still seemed strong and respected but he was much softer now. His eyes full of love and adoration as opposed to the determination that they usually held. It was truly a beautiful sight to see.

 

Waverly listened in whilst the other three wrapped up their conversation before she and Nicole made their way out of the building.

“So you and Coach are close then?” Waverly enquired, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“Yeah Dolls and I went to uni together. We trained together a lot back in the day before he got injured” she answered, a sense of sorrow in her voice. “We both wanted to make it onto the England team and used that as motivation.”

Nicole looked down at Waverly before carrying on. “Then one game, this absolute wanker, Champ Hardy, makes the most dangerous play I’ve ever seen. The ball flew right into the side of Doll’s skull. Knocked him straight out.”

The redhead breathed out a sigh, all the emotions of that day coming rushing back. “He had a really bad TBI and was told he couldn’t play again. So instead of retiring from Hockey completely, he offered to coach me. Without him, I wouldn’t have made it onto the team.” Nicole smiled at this part, grateful to have Dolls in her life.

“A couple of years ago the team was looking for a new coach and I recommended Dolls. They all loved him as much as I do so he was hired.” Having realised she may have just over explained what was a very simple question Nicole became embarrassed. “Sorry I got a bit carried away” the redhead apologised looking down at her feet.

“No don’t apologise I enjoyed learning more about you and where you’ve come from” Waverly responded sincerely.

“I actually know Champ Hardy we come from the same town. We actually dated in high school” Waverly said, her voice full of regret.

“Wow! How did a guy like that get an amazing girl like you?” Nicole replied, the judgement that Waverly had expected nowhere to be found, instead just genuine confusion.

Waverly ducked her head in an attempt to hide her rosy cheeks. “It was a difficult and lonely time in my life and Champ was there I guess. It wasn’t until I went to university that I realised what a dick he was” Waverly laughed.

“Well, I’m glad you realised you were better off without him” Nicole smiled and winked at Waverly. “How about we find somewhere to get that coffee?”

“I know just the place,” said Waverly as she led Nicole down the road.

* * *

 

Shorty’s was your typical English Pub. The bright white exterior provided a canvas upon which the lavender coloured wisteria grew. Outside were benches sheltered under cream parasols and heaters. On the benches sat parents watching their children run wild on the outdoor play equipment. As Nicole made her way inside the pub, following closely behind the Earp girl, she was struck by the warm nature of its interior. Wooden beams ran the length of the ceiling, the walls were painted a deep red and mahogany panels covered the floor. In one corner of the room was a selection of pool tables whilst the other side of the room was lined with small booths. The whole room, however, centred around a wooden bar. Below the canopy of glasses hanging from the ceiling was a small woman with short grey hair having what looked to be an argument with a woman who looked to be about Nicole’s age.

 

Waverly led Nicole over to the bar where she coughed loudly interrupting the two women’s conversation.

“Hey, baby girl!” the younger woman bellowed.

Waverly turned to Nicole, “Nicole this my sister Wynonna.” Turning and then indicating to the older woman “and this is my aunt Gus. Guys this is my Captain Nicole Haught.”

Nicole smiled at the pair standing across from her.

“Shit Waves you should’ve told us you were bringing a celebrity over” Wynonna joked, winking at her sister and Nicole.

Waverly glared at her sibling.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nicole,” Gus responded in an attempt to compensate for the older Earp’s brashness.

“This is a lovely place. Is it yours?” Nicole enquired directing the question to Gus.

“It is indeed! Ever since Shorty popped his clogs” Wynonna interjected.

“What my dear sister means to say is it belonged to a family friend but he passed away a few months ago so my aunt moved down here to take it over,” Waverly said trying to explain her sister’s comments. “As hard as it was to lose Shorty it was good timing as I was recruited for the team just weeks before. Hence why we all moved down here together” Waverly added.

Nicole listened to Waverly intently, nodding back at her in understanding.

* * *

 

Waverly placed their order with Gus before she led them upstairs. The upstairs was much like the downstairs however it was much more informal. Sofas and Coffee tables were scattered about the room and soft music played in the background. Waverly led Nicole over to a sofa and took a seat.

“I’m really sorry about my sister” Waverly apologised, a hint of fear in her voice, “She can be a bit much sometimes”.

“Don’t apologise for one second Earp” Nicole said, her voice laden with sincerity, “She’s a character that’s for sure but it’s going to take more than that to scare me off.”

Waverly was stunned. Nicole knew exactly what to say at that moment to soothe her anxiety. It was as if Nicole could see right into the soul of the youngest Earp. Understanding every small break and fracture and exactly how to comfort that pain. Many people had abandoned Waverly in her life and she didn’t want history to repeat itself. She loved Wynonna with all her heart, she was family, but she was also often the reason people tended to distance themselves from Waverly. She was immensely glad that it didn’t look like the same would happen with Nicole.

“Thank you” Waverly uttered, tears forming in her eyes as she looked up into Nicole’s.

Not quite knowing what to say in response Nicole lifted Waverly’s hand and threaded their fingers together. The feeling of Waverly’s soft skin on her own caused Goosebumps to form across her arms. The feeling of the callouses rooted at the bottom of Waverly’s fingers from years of playing Hockey made her less self-conscious about her own. Nicole began to doubt her brave decision until she felt Waverly’s hand squeeze her own and saw a smile ghost the brunette’s lips. Nicole let out a sigh of relief before she drew back her hand and placed it on her lap.

“So we should probably start getting our plan together” suggested Nicole in attempt to get back on track. Perhaps if they spoke business Nicole could get these feeling out of the forefront of her brain.

“Sounds good” replied Waverly, hoping for exactly the same outcome as her teammate.

* * *

 

Having formulated a plan and gotten to know each other a little better the two made their way downstairs and over to where Gus was standing at the bar.

“Thanks for everything Gus we’re off home for the night, I'll swing by in the morning,” Waverly said.

“Bye dear. Goodbye Nicole, it was a pleasure meeting you” Gus smiled.

“Bye Waves. Bye Haughtshot” called Wynonna from the other end of the bar.

“Bye Wynonna” the two hockey players responded in unison.

 

Making their way out of the pub the two girls were surprised at how dark it had gotten. The time must really have gotten away from them.

“So where’s home for you Earp?” the redhead asked, unaware of the loaded nature of her question.

“I live by St Johns. Primrose Gardens.” replied the brunette.

“I only live a couple streets away from St Johns. Mind if I walk with you?” Nicole asked, her palms getting clammy.

“I would love that,” said the Earp, a grin forming on her face.

 

The two girls made their way through the city making light conversation along the way. Nicole impressed Waverly with her knowledge of landmarks and showed the younger girl her favourite shortcuts. Before Waverly knew it she was walking around the corner of her street. She led Nicole to her door.

“So this is me,” Waverly announced glancing up at the medium sized detached house she’d recently moved in to.

Nicole looked the house up and down, the details just visible from the yellow glow of the streetlights.

“So do you live here alone?” Nicole questioned. She really wanted to know if Waverly was dating anyone but she daren’t ask her that directly.

“Actually yes” Waverly replied.

Nicole’s heart dropped.

“I live with Wynonna, her boyfriend Doc and their Daughter Alice” the brunette continued.

Nicole smiled and let out a small sigh of relief.

“Wow, busy house,” she said, hoping Waverly hadn’t caught on to her motives.

“You could say that yeah” Waverly laughed. “Anyway I better get inside, Alice likes me to read to her before she goes to bed”

“Of course” the taller woman responded, feeling guilty that she’d kept the woman out so late. “I’ll see you tomorrow”.

“Yeah, see you then. Bright and Early!” Waverly chirped, going in to hug Nicole.

The women wrapped their arms around each other, both revelling in the feeling of being so close, their hearts thundering in their chests. Luckily they were both too focused on their own feelings to notice the others trepidation. Stepping back Waverly turned and made her way down the path towards her house.

“Bye Nicole” she called.

“Bye Waves” Nicole smiled.

 

* * *

 

That night Nicole lay in bed replaying the evening in her head. The more that she learnt about her new teammate the more perfect she seemed. She could imagine her now, tucked up in her niece’s bed reading her a story in funny voices. The thought made Nicole smile. She shook her head. _God this wasn’t meant to happen Nicole. You were meant to stop crushing on her not start falling for her._

Meanwhile, Waverly was tucked up in her own bed. Thinking of Nicole. Of the way, she had listened to her, like really listened and asked questions. Of how she really seemed to care for everyone. Of how she complimented Waverly and comforted her. _She’s your captain Waverly. You cannot go messing this up your first month on the team. God, what am I gonna do?_

Both fell asleep thinking of the other, both worried that perhaps this was too dangerous a game to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope that wasn't too painful to read.
> 
> Please validate me and let me know what you think :)
> 
> Feel free to contact me on Tumblr: @this-sapphic-soul


	3. Flicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly start training together, one on one.
> 
> The squad make plans.
> 
> Dolls and Nicole have a heart to heart which raises some questions for the captain.

Nicole appeared at Waverly’s front door. Bright and early just as they had arranged the night before. Today was a day more typical of the UK, the skies were grey and the clouds hung low. There was a slight chill in the air that was usual in the spring months.

Nicole had always walked to training in the mornings. She relished the time to compose herself and fully wake up before the arduous day got underway. Having learnt that she would practically be passing Waverly’s door every morning she suggested that they walk together. But now with her hand raised at the door, ready to knock, the redhead found all those nerves that had been ever so present the night before begin to reappear. She swallowed deeply.

Before her knuckles had the chance to make an impact, the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was a young girl, about 4 years old, her dark hair secured in tight braids, still in her pyjamas, a wide grin plastered on her face.

“Hi, I’m Alice. Alice Michelle” the girl introduced herself, boldly sticking out her hand for Nicole to shake.

“Pleasure to meet you Alice” Nicole grinned, taking her hand.

 

Becoming aware that her young daughter had just opened the door to a stranger, Wynonna came storming down the stairs.

“Alice you can’t just go opening the door to anyone. They might come in and snatch you,” Wynonna scolded. “Although that might not be so bad, they could take you off my hands,” Wynonna winked.

Alice rolled her eyes at her mum, clearly used to her teasing.

 

“Oh hey, Haught sauce it’s you” Wynonna greeted.

“WAVERLY!” Wynonna called upstairs, “there are some Haught cross buns out here for you” she added laughing at her own joke as she walked away from the door.

Waverly promptly appeared at the top of the stairs, a confused look on her face. Her bewilderment evaporated and morphed into a smile as she recognised the woman in her doorway.

“Nicole,” she beamed, “I’ll be 5 minutes, come in and make yourself at home.”

* * *

 

True to her word, almost exactly 5 minutes later the Brunette descended the stairs ready to set off. She found Nicole sitting in the living room, where Alice was showing her all her toys, in particular, her favourite stuffed bunny. Standing in the doorway looking on, Waverly’s heart was warmed at the sight. She meandered over to the pair and crouched down to their height.

“Right Alice, Nicole and I need to go now but I’ll see you later okay?” Waverly said, placing a kiss on the crown of her nieces head.

“Okay, Auntie Wave. Thanks for playing with me Cole” Alice responded smiling, not quite able to pronounce Nicole’s full name.

The two women stood up, saying goodbye to Wynonna as they made their way out of the house.

 

“Sorry about that,” Waverly apologised, “It can get a bit hectic in the mornings.”

“It’s no problem, I enjoyed meeting mini Wynonna,” the redhead smirked, causing Waverly to giggle.

“I’m glad because she certainly took a liking to you. It usually takes her a while before she introduces someone to Mr Flopsy” Waverly joked.

“Well I feel honoured,” Nicole said smiling at Waverly as they made their way down the street.

It struck both of them how comfortable this seemed. As if they had been close friends for years. Settling into a comfortable rhythm.

Before long the girls had arrived at their destination, not without stopping off at shorty’s to grab a coffee from Gus on their way past first, two cappuccinos to go ;).

* * *

 

The girls dropped their stuff off in their lockers before moving out onto the Astro.

“So shall we run the drill you’ve been doing with Chrissy?” Nicole suggested, “just remember this time you’ll have all this to contend with” Nicole joked, moving her hands down her torso and winking at the brunette.

Waverly’s breath caught in her throat as her eyes followed Nicole’s hands as they travelled down her body. Waverly swallowed hard.

“Yeah, let’s do it” Waverly managed to mutter.

 

The teammates ran the drill a few times, but it seemed that every time, Nicole managed to intercept Waverly before she got the chance to shoot. Having been watching her mentee, perhaps a little too intently, the captain could see where Waverly’s flaw lied.

“Hey Waves, mind if I show you something real quick?” Nicole called.

“Yeah go for it! I just can’t seem to get it,” Waverly groaned frustrated.

Nicole made her way over to Waverly.

“Right, so line yourself up as if you were about to take the shot,” Nicole instructed. “Do you mind if I touch you?” she asked nervously.

 _‘Would I mind?’_ thought Waverly, _‘I might combust’._

“No, no go for it” she mumbled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Nicole stood behind Waverly, hands on the smaller girl’s hips, standing a little closer than most would deem necessary.

“Right so you want to bend your knees and rock over on your hips, as you have been doing” Nicole coached.

With that Waverly lent forwards, the movement pulling the two women closer together. Waverly’s behind lightly brushed Nicole’s crotch and both girls tensed. It was like a surge of electricity shot through the both of them, rendering them both breathless.

Regaining some poise Nicole continued, moving her hands from the Earp’s hips up to cup her head.

“But instead of looking down at the balls, keep your head up,” Nicole said through ragged breaths, tilting Waverly’s head, demonstrating her point.

 

Waverly stood there waiting for Nicole to move so she could put the advice into practice, but she didn’t.

“Um Nicole, you might need to let go before I can try it” the brunette commented awkwardly.

Nicole instantly let go and sprung back, “Sorry” she grumbled.

 _‘Oh my gosh Nicole. Get a grip!’_ she told herself.

Waverly didn’t seem to mind too much however, simply just smiling back at the redhead.

 

They continued their practice for a while, Waverly improving having taken Nicole’s advice on board. Before they knew it, it was time to head inside and meet up with the rest of the girls.

* * *

 

The pair wandered over to where Chrissy was sitting with a couple of the other members of the team, choosing to sit on the sofa opposite.

“Chrissy, Eliza, Shae” Nicole greeted with a nod of her head, Waverly giving them each a wave behind her.

 “You guys look like you’re well matched,” Chrissy commentated, winking at Waverly discreetly.

Waverly glared back at her friend, with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah it’s going well,” Nicole replied, ignorant of Chrissy’s hidden meaning.

 

“We were just talking about arranging a team get together this weekend” Eliza informed the new arrivals.

“Yeah that sounds groovy” Waverly exclaimed excitedly.

“What were you thinking of?” Nicole enquired.

“Clubbing” Shae answered grinning, waggling her eyebrows.

Waverly’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “Yes! I love dancing,” she raved.

Nicole wasn’t a fan of nightclubs one bit and she knew she had terrible rhythm. On any normal day, she would have dismissed the idea but the look on Waverly face caused her to rethink.

“Yeah okay” the captain agreed, “I’ll put a message on the GC tonight,” she further contributed.

“Awesome-sauce” grinned Waverly.

_‘Could this woman be any more adorable?’ pondered Nicole._

 

Nicole began to doubt her decision. Perhaps spending a drunken night watching Waverly dance wasn’t the best way to get rid of this crush. Oh well, it was too late now.

* * *

 

After a tough’s day training Nicole was ready to go home, climb into bed and sleep for the next year. The thing was that she’d already told Dolls that she’d go for drinks with him to ‘catch up’. What there was to ‘catch up’ about she wasn’t sure.

“Dolls you ready to go?” she asked.

“You bet Haught. Where we going?” Dolls queried.

“Follow me” Nicole replied, “I have an idea.”

* * *

 

When they arrived at Shorty’s Nicole led the pair over to Gus at the bar.

“Hi Gus, two beers please,” Nicole ordered politely.

“Coming right up Nicole,” Gus said, grabbing two Corona's from the fridge.

Taking their beers, Nicole and Dolls went and sat in one of the booths in the far corner of the room.

 

“So you know the owner?” Dolls queried.

“Yeah, she Waverly’s aunt” Nicole flushed.

“Wow! Meeting the family already” he laughed.

“W-What’s that supposed to mean?” Nicole panicked.

“Oh come on Haught! I’ve known you for almost 10 years, I can recognise those heart eyes from a mile away,” he stated.

Nicole let her head fall back and her eyelids roll shut. Taking a deep breath, she thought, _‘looks like you’re going to have to face facts, no more denying it now’_

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do Dolls. It’s not even been a month, and she’s already so far into my head. I’ve tried so hard to ignore all these feelings but I just can’t shake ‘em” Nicole confessed. As hard as it was to admit, it felt nice to finally talk about it.

“You’ve got it bad,” Dolls laughed.

“I’ve got it so bad,” Nicole strained, banging her head on the table. “I just don’t know how to fix it” she added.

“Fix what?” Dolls asked, confused.

“How to make all of this go away: all the feelings, the ‘heart eyes’, the heartache,” Nicole responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well who says it has to?” he questioned.

“I mean, doesn’t it? She’s my teammate there’s so much at stake if it goes wrong,” she replied.

“But what if it doesn’t?”

Nicole scoffed. “Who’s to say she even likes me back?” she deflected.

“But what if she does?!” Dolls exclaimed.

Nicole’s imagination ran wild. She daren’t think about the possibility that being with Waverly was actually a possibility.

“I don’t know Dolls we’ve just worked so hard to get here. I couldn’t risk all of that for a girl I just met,” she answered.

“Haught, you act like this is a life or death situation. The worst thing that happens is she rejects you.” Dolls stated.

“That might just be worse,” Nicole whispered.

 

“Speak of the devil” Doll’s announced.

A hand landed on the fiery-haired girl's shoulder before Doll’s statement managed to sink in. Looking up, Nicole saw the girl saw herself, Waverly goddamn Earp.

“Hey guys! Fancy seeing you here” the bubbly girl chirped.

“Nicole thought she’d introduce me to her favourite new drinking spot,” Dolls explained.

Waverly beamed at Nicole, “I’m very glad. Can I get you guys anything?” she asked.

“I think we’re okay thanks. You work here?” queried Nicole.

“A few days a week. It’s nice to have a bit of extra cash, lord knows the hockey player salary doesn’t allow a life of luxury” Waverly laughed.

“Now if that isn’t the truest thing I’ve heard all day,” Nicole agreed.

“Anyways I’ll let you guys get on, let me know if you need anything,” said the brunette as she walked away to serve the other tables.

 

Nicole and Dolls spent the rest of the night drinking beers and thankfully for Nicole, avoiding the topic of one Waverly Earp. Nicole ran the weekends plans past the coach and together they got it organised.

As it got later and later it became more and more apparent that Nicole really needed to get home and get some rest. Saying her goodbyes to Dolls, Gus and Waverly she left Shorty’s and began to make her way home.

* * *

 

Swinging open the front door to her flat (apartment), Nicole’s feet were attacked by a ball of orange fluff.

“Hey CJ,” Nicole cooed, picking up and cradling the cat. “Let’s get you some food shall we.”

The England Captain lived in relatively modern, yet small flat. Luckily for her, she possessed relatively few belongings and so the size suited her well. She pottered about in the kitchen for a few minutes, feeding Calamity Jane and making herself a cuppa tea before heading off to bed.

 

Laying there with only her own thoughts to occupy her, Nicole thought back to her conversation with Dolls. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps it would all be worth it. What if Waverly did like her back? But then again what if she didn’t?

Right now it just didn’t seem worth the risk. It was too dangerous a game to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and contact me on Tumblr: @this-sapphic-soul


	4. Ambiguity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday night has rolled around and the girls go for their night out. Will a little bit of liquid courage give them the push they need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry but this chapter is a little angsty. If that's not your thing then don't read it and tune back in for the next chapter.
> 
> For the rest of you, get your heart ready for a bit of a rollercoaster. Here. We. GO.

The day Waverly had been waiting for all week rolled around in a blink of an eye.

The brunette sang to herself as she rummaged through her wardrobe, flinging outfits out onto the bed as she went.

 

“Hey Waves, what’s got you in such a good mood?” her older sister questioned from the doorway.

“What’s with all the clothes? You gotta a date?” she smirked.

_‘I wish’_ thought Waverly.

“Nope” she replied popping the p.

“Mmhmm” Wynonna hummed collapsing onto Waverly’s bed, eyes narrowed in her sister’s direction.

“WYNONNA!” the younger girl yelled annoyed, “You’re gonna crease everything.”

“Calm your tits baby girl. You sure you don’t have a date. You seem a little tense”

“I’m sure,” Waverly replied becoming more irritated. “I’m just going out with the team.”

“Ah so Nicole’s gonna be there and you wish it was a date” Wynonna cackled.

“Right! So you know too! Everyone knows! I’m that obvious! Silly little Waverly falling for her captain!” Waverly ranted pacing around the room.

Wynonna grabbed her sister’s shoulders, stopping her in her place and turned the smaller girl to face her.

“What the fuck dude! Take a chill pill!” Wynonna interrupted.

Waverly sat on the floor, Wynonna following suit.

“I just don’t know what to do,” sighed the smaller girl.

“What do you mean you don’t know what to do? You go get some!” Wynonna sang.

“Wynonna, it’s not that simple.”

“Sure it is! Go out get drunk. See what happens. Go have a good time.”

“I mean, I guess,” Waverly said uncertain, standing back up.

“There we go, now get your butt ready and get going.”

Wynonna said leaving the room, slapping Waverly’s bum on her way past.

* * *

 

Waverly arrived at the club with Chrissy almost two hours later. Waverly had decided to wear a short black dress that left her back exposed and hugged her small frame perfectly. She had to say she felt good. She could do this, she didn’t need to overthink it, she came here to have fun with her teammates and that’s exactly what she’d do. That being said a little alcohol might be needed to help her relax.

“Shots?” Waverly suggested as she and Chrissy made their way over to the bar to join the other girls.

“Yeah okay” Chrissy agreed. Shae ordered the group a round of shots, which they all took swiftly, grimacing as it burned their throats.

“Right now let’s dance,” Waverly said already feeling more relaxed.

“You really don’t wait around do you, Earp?” Chrissy laughed.

“Well when I see something I like, I don’t wanna wait,” Waverly said.

“Well then, lead the way,” Chrissy laughed, the group following behind.

 

A few more rounds of shots and an hour of dancing later, Waverly noticed Nicole and Dolls wander through the door. Waverly’s eyes followed Nicole as she handed her jacket into the cloakroom and walked over to the bar.

If Waverly thought the redhead looked good in her hockey kit she didn’t know how to describe how Nicole looked tonight. She wore a tight-fitting navy blue jumpsuit that parted in the middle, leaving her toned stomach exposed. The captain usually tied her hair up to train but today her fiery locks were curled and sat just above her shoulders. She looked stunning. Waverly’s heart thundered in her chest as she watched the other girl.

Nicole and Dolls placed their orders at the bar and sat down on a couple of stools nearby. Nicole looked over onto the dancefloor, eyes immediately drifting to a particular brunette. Nicole was equally as blown away by how stunning Waverly looked, she was a vision. Forcing her eyes away Nicole took a swig of her beer and resumed her conversation with Dolls.

 

“Just ask her to dance” Chrissy shouted in Waverly’s ear, noticing how Waverly hadn’t stopped glancing over at the redhead.

“I-I-I can’t” Waverly replied.

“You’re asking her to dance Earp, not marry you” she laughed.

Waverly took a deep breath, recalling her conversation from earlier with Wynonna.

“Okay,” she said, proceeding to push her way through the crowd, the alcohol coursing through her providing some extra bravery.

 

“Nicole!” Waverly slurred, “dance with me?”

“Uhhh, Waverly I can’t dance,” Nicole replied embarrassed.

“Of course you can, I’ll teach you” the brunette replied grabbing Nicole’s hand and pulling her up.

“O-okay then” Nicole agreed, because who was she to say no to Waverly Earp.

 

Making their way to a quiet part of the dance floor away from the crowds, the nerves rushed through Nicole. She was far from drunk enough for this. Sensing her nerves Waverly turned back to face her.

“Nicole it’s okay, trust me” she smiled and the scary thing was, Nicole did, more than she’d care to admit.

The liquid courage encouraging Waverly to do things she never would sober, she pulled her captain towards her and turned in the opposite direction.

Waverly’s exposed back, pressed against Nicole’s bare stomach. Nicole bit her lip as her hands found Waverly’s lips and she swallowed hard.

“Now just follow my lead,” Waverly whispered loudly in the taller girl’s ear.

 

Waverly began to move her hips in time with the music as she leaned back into Nicole, all worries completely evaporating at this moment. At first, Nicole was out of sync, thoughts running through her head at a million miles an hour, not quite able to comprehend what was happening.

However, she soon found her rhythm, perfectly in time with the girl in front of her. Nicole’s heart beat heavily in her chest, the skin pressed against Waverly’s burned, the sensation was suffocating but in the best possible way. Nicole took deep breaths in an attempt to regain some poise. The two girls danced together for the next few songs, each getting more comfortable as the minutes passed by. It felt as though they were in their own little bubble, all previous anxiety melting away.

That was until Waverly turned around so that she and Nicole were face to face. Looking into Waverly's eyes, their faces just inches apart, lips almost touching. Suddenly, all those questions came rushing to the forefront of Nicole’s thoughts. Waverly was drunk, she was just being nice, and in the morning she would wake up and regret this. Whilst for Nicole this was a dream come true, for Waverly it would be one big mistake. She couldn’t do this.

“I’m sorry, I need to get some air” gulped Nicole.

She swiftly turned on her heels and pushed through the crowds. Bursting through the doors onto the balcony, the redhead was hit with a rush of cold air. Everything was overwhelming. This was everything she didn’t want to happen. She’d let her feelings get in the way and allowed herself to get close to a very drunk Waverly. When the morning came around not only would she have to deal with being rejected by Waverly as she explained to her that she didn’t like her ‘that way’, she would have to deal with the awkwardness between the pair.

 

“Fuck” muttered Nicole to herself, tears brimming in her eyes.

“Nicole” a small voice whispered behind her, “are you okay?”

It was Waverly.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine just got a bit hot” Nicole lied.

“Oh okay,” said Waverly suspiciously “are you sure? I didn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to, did I?” Waverly questioned, the alcohol wearing off and the nerves returning.

The redhead laughed, if only Waverly knew.

“Waverly god no. It’s just, we’ve both been drinking. I don’t want this all to be a big mistake in the morning, you know,” Nicole explained with batted breath.

“Yeah, okay I’m sorry,” Waverly whimpered, wrongly assuming that Nicole was suggesting it would be herself that would see this all as a lapse in judgement the following day.

“I should go,” Waverly said, turning away before Nicole had the chance to stop her.

* * *

 

Waverly pushed back through of the club, tears rolling down her cheeks, Nicole’s words replaying in her head, ‘a big mistake.’

The music was too loud, the people were too close and she just needed to leave.

Waverly stormed out the doors unaware of the person following her. She walked to the edge of the pavement, feeling as though she was about to be sick. Doubled over, her hands on her knees, a comforting hand landed on her back.

She glanced up.

It was Chrissy.

“Let’s get you back to my place and then we can talk about what the hell just happened,” Chrissy suggested.

Waverly nodded silently, allowing Chrissy to support her as they stumbled to the nearest cab.

* * *

 

Chrissy entered her living room and handed Waverly a pair of pyjamas.

“Get yourself in these, I’ll make a cup of tea and then we’ll settle ourselves in on the sofa and have a good ol’ chat,” Chrissy proposed.

“Thank you Chrissy, you didn’t have to do this,” Waverly said guiltily.

“I know Waves, but I wanted to,” said Chrissy, “Milk? Sugar?”

“You don’t happen to have any soy milk do you?” asked Waverly.

“I’m afraid I don’t,” she apologised.

“I’ll have it black then, one sugar please,” requested Waverly.

 

The two girls reconvened minutes later on Chrissy’s sofa (couch), mugs in hand, a blanket draped over the two of them.

“So what happened?” Chrissy enquired, empathy woven into her voice.

So with that Waverly told Chrissy everything that happened, tears streaming down her face by the end.

“Oh waves, I’m sorry,” Chrissy said, pulling her friend in for a hug.

“I’m just so embarrassed.”

“Waverly; Haught has to be the nicest person I’ve ever met. It will be fine. Even if she did think it was a mistake, which I find hard to believe, you two will get past this.”

Chrissy comforted.

“I don’t know Chrissy she seemed pretty shaken up,” Waverly described.

Chrissy wrapped the brunette further into the hug.

“What do you say to a bit of Netflix to take your mind off of it?” Chrissy suggested.

Waverly nodded.

* * *

 

Meanwhile back at the club once Waverly had left, Nicole had made her way back inside and over to Dolls at the bar.

She ordered 5 shots from the bar, downing them all one after the other. The pain of the spirit scorching her throat, was nothing compared to the pain she was trying to drown.

Dolls sat there watching, waiting for Nicole to speak.

 

As soon as the effect of the shots had hit, Nicole groaned, “She’s so pretty and I like her so much.”

Dolls laughed.

“I fucked up Dolls,” she continued.

“We were dancing so close and it felt sooooo good,” she slurred, “but it was all too much. So I walked away.”

Dolls nodded, intently listening.

“I told her, that I didn’t want it to be a mistake and she left” Nicole gulped.

Dolls sighed.

“Haught, I think you need to get some sleep, sober up and have a serious conversation with her. Clearly, avoiding it isn’t helping anyone.”

The redhead nodded silently. “I’m gonna head home, I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” said Nicole.

“I’ll walk you out,” said Dolls, grabbing Nicole’s arm and helping her out to the taxi.

* * *

 

The next morning Nicole woke up, her head pounding, images of the night before flashed through her mind. She really needed to talk to Waverly, she needed closure either way, she couldn’t do this anymore.

 

Nicole pulled out her phone.

_N: Hey Waves, It’s Nicole. We really need to talk about last night. For the sake of the team._

_W: For the sake of the team. Whatever you want Nicole._

_N: The Park near Shorty’s in an hour?_

_W: See you there._

 

Chrissy looked over at Waverly.

“That from Haught?” she asked.

Waverly nodded.

“I can tell from that forlorn look on your face.”

“She wants to meet and talk. I just don’t think I’m ready for the rejection,” Waverly sighed.

“I think you should go and hear her out,” Chrissy said.

The brunette simply agreed, laying back down on the sofa, letting out a deep breath. Nicole was right they did need to talk. This game was too dangerous for them to keep playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO.......  
> It looks like our girls have got themselves in a bit of a pickle. Hope you all survived that. Stay tuned for the next chapter and let me know what you think.
> 
> ps. drink responsibly


	5. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly have a much-needed conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long. Exams have been a massive stress but they're done now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry, it's quite short. Was struggling with some writer's block.

Nicole headed to the park early, waiting around at home wasn’t doing her nerves any favours. When she got there she went and sat on one of the benches, away from the play area, where it was nice and quiet. She texted Waverly to let her know where she was.

 

About half an hour later a car pulled up and the brunette hoped out, wandering over to Nicole.

“Hey” they both with greeted an anxious smile, Waverly taking a seat opposite the redhead.

“Was that Wynonna dropping you off?” asked Nicole.

“No, Chrissy. I stayed at her’s last night”

Nicole nodded glumly.

“Yeah, last night. Uhhhh, I just wanted to apologise, Waverly,” started the redhead. “I don’t want you to think that I was taking advantage.”

Waverly started to interrupt, but Nicole stopped her, “Can I just say something? Because if I don’t say it now I never will,” Nicole asked.

The younger girl nodded silently.

“Okay, so I’ve been trying to hide this for a while, but I think it’s getting us into a mess and Dolls just suggested I tell you so we can deal with it,” she rambled.

“Nicole you’re scaring me. What is it?”

Nicole took a deep breath in. It felt as if everything hinged on this moment. Her breath was shaky and shallow. Her palms moist and brow furrowed. It felt as if time had slowed, the whole world listening to what she was about to say.

 

“I like you, Waverly, I really like you,” Nicole announced.

Waverly felt the tears form in her eyes and swallowed deeply.

“I like you too Nicole”

“No, um, not like you as in as a friend. I mean, I can’t help but hold my breath when you enter a room. When our fingers brush I feel as though I could soar into the clouds and never come back down. Waverly, I’m falling for you and I’ve tried to ignore it but I can’t. Last night was proof of that. I knew you would think it was a mistake when you had sobered up, whilst for me, it was everything I had dreamed of since the moment I met you. So I had to walk away because it didn’t seem right because you don’t want me back.” Nicole forced out. “I didn’t want to tell you about how I felt because I didn’t want it to affect the team but I now see that denying it would be so much more dangerous. So Waverly, I just needed you to know, so that when I tell you I can’t train with you in the mornings anymore, you know it is not because of you, it’s because I need to move on from you and I think I need space to do that,” Nicole cried, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

Waverly sat there in shock, unable to speak.

 

“I should leave,” Nicole said standing up.

“NO!” shouted Waverly, “You don’t get to just walk away right now. After that”

Nicole lowered herself back down, avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

Waverly reached across the table. Her hands placed on either side of Nicole's face and tilted her head up so she was forced to look at her.

“I knew what you meant the first time Nicole,” she ranted. “You’re so sure of what you thought I was thinking and wanted that you’ve failed to notice that I’ve fallen for you too.”

She too began weeping.

 

“You have?” she asked in disbelief.

“Nicole Haught, you have to be the most extraordinary women I’ve ever met. I didn’t ask you to dance last night because I was drunk, I asked you because the alcohol gave me the courage to do something I’ve been wanting to do for weeks. When you told me you thought it would be a mistake I thought that you were referring to you. I thought I had made a fool of myself and my respect for you made it even worse. Nicole, the only mistake from last night is that it ended and we both went home thinking we were alone in our feelings,” Waverly responded.

“Can I give you a hug?” asked Waverly.

Nicole unable to formulate a comprehensible sentence, just stood up and enveloped her teammate in a tight hug, demonstrating more emotion than she was able to say.

“We should really work on our communication, huh?” Nicole laughed.

“Yeah, I think so,” Waverly giggled.

“Fancy taking a walk?” Nicole inquired.

“That sounds perfect”

* * *

 

The bitter winds that circulated hours before had become a calming breeze. The warmth radiated from the sun and caused the river to sparkle. Nicole and Waverly strolled along the bank both processing the events that had just occurred. It all seemed surreal just hours ago they were both wallowing in their own pity and rejection but now everything was different.

 

Nicole really wanted to hold Waverly’s hand but what if that was too fast. They hadn’t really talked about what all this meant yet. What if Waverly thought it was weird. Both of their arms hung by their side and every now and then their fingers would brush.

‘ _I should just go for it’_ thought Nicole, ‘ _be brave.’_

But before she had the chance to act, Waverly laced her fingers through Nicole’s. Waverly looked up to Nicole for reassurance. She was met by the brightest smile from Nicole, overcome with joy at this moment. Their hands fit together perfectly. Nicole usually felt self-conscious about her rough hands from years of playing Hockey but right now she couldn't think of anything but how right this felt.

 

Nicole stopped in her tracks and turned to face Waverly.

“Go on a date with me?” she asked.

“I would love to,” said Waverly.

“You free tomorrow?”

“I am indeed,” the brunette grinned.

“How about you come to my place and I’ll cook us some dinner?”

“Nicole, you don’t have to do that, we can just go out if that’s easier”

Nicole's chest tightened.

“Umm, Waverly as much as I’d love to go out with you, I just don’t know if it’s a good idea” Nicole quivered.

“Oh,” replied Waverly glumly.

“It’s nothing to do with you Waves, it’s just I’m worried about the team and I think we should find our feet before we make anything public. Does that make sense?”

“Phew! That makes perfect sense Nicole. Being on the team has been a dream of mine for so long and don’t want anything to jeopardise that. I completely agree.”

“Okay. Dinner at mine it is then”

“Perfect”

* * *

 

 

Nicole arrived home a couple of hours later and was greeted by Calamity Jane.

“Hey CJ, I’ve had the craziest day. That girl I’ve been telling you about; well, she likes me too and she’s gonna come over tomorrow. That means you’ve got to be nice so you don’t scare her off, Okay?” she said sternly.

CJ stared at Nicole blankly and purred.

“I know it’s a dangerous game to play CJ but I think it might just be worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should continue this fic, feeling a little unmotivated. Let me know if you want me to write more.

**Author's Note:**

> To the poor souls that have actually read this please be kind and feel free to offer any suggestions of where you think it should go next. This is my first fic so please go easy.
> 
> If for some reason people want more I'll try and update as often as possible although I'm currently studying for exams so might be a little tricky.


End file.
